Short But Sweet
by Domomomo
Summary: A series of 1-2 sentence stories about the complex relationship of Yong Soo and Yao. Korea/China. NOTE: Stories alternate between AU and canon.
1. Stories 1 through 10

_1 - Homecoming_  
Yao couldn't help but find it cute when Yong Soo showed up on his doorstep holding out a panda with a card that said "HOMECOMING?" in its paws. It was, however, decidedly uncute when months later the same boy told him that he should hurry up and ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance, since he was obviously the girl in their relationship.  


* * *

  
_2 - Apple_  
When Yao walked into his classroom he was greeted with the sight of a rosy red apple sitting on his desk. His puzzlement over the cliche gesture quickly disappeared, though, when he spun it around to find a smiling face drawn in sharpie on the other side. He smiled, knowing only one student of his that was as strange and cliche, and that student was staring at his teacher with a large grin on his face.  


* * *

  
_3 - Pride_  
Since both he and his brother were very prideful people Yong Soo figured that just for Aniki, no matter how much it hurt, he would put aside his and ask for forgiveness.  


* * *

  
_4 - Cold_  
The simple demand of "Aniki, cuddle with me! I'm cold, daze!" was all it took for Yong Soo to get Yao into his bed.  


* * *

  
_5 - Game_  
Yong Soo let a pout claim his face, upset that once again his brother had beaten him at his own game.  


* * *

  
_ 6 - Air_  
Ever since he could remember Yong Soo had felt that Yao was his everything, the very air he breathed, so it came as little surprise when he felt short of breath after the confession of love he'd only dreamed of became a reality.  


* * *

  
_7 - Adorable_  
His younger brother was adorable, but that made no difference in his urge to throttle him whenever he claimed the Chinese alphabet as his own.  


* * *

  
_ 8 - Drive_  
Driving with Yong Soo was a decidedly heart-stopping affair as the boy yet again narrowly avoided another head-on collision.  


* * *

  
_9 - Taboo_  
Over time their incestuous relationship became less and less of a shock to the world, leaving Yao to wonder if that fact was good or bad.  


* * *

  
_10 - Cry_  
Yong Soo rarely saw his elder brother cry, so when he did he knew that he'd messed up terribly.


	2. Stories 11 through 20

_11 – Disregard_

He was told time and time again that there was a strict line one couldn't cross, certain things one couldn't do. He was clever, though, and went his own way; bending the rules of society to his wills and wants.

* * *

_12 – Perfection_

It aggravated him to no end that no matter the situation, Yong Soo always managed to look picture perfect, and he was bothered further by the fact that without fail each photo brought a light sprinkling of red to his cheeks.

* * *

_13 – Death_

"Why won't it move, Aniki? Aren't birds supposed to fly?" Of all the things he had to do that day, Yao would never have guessed that teaching Yong Soo about death was one of them.

* * *

_14 – Ugly_

This beast, this ugly, hideous abomination was not his brother, with those unforgiving eyes and hanbok drenched in blood. Yao's heart ached for this nightmare to end, for this monster to vanish and return his beautiful Yong Soo to him.

* * *

_15 – War_

His whole world collapsed around him when he heard that his Aniki had allied with Russia, not having even bothered to tell him about it. Rage and hate wrapped itself like a bandage around Yong Soo's heart, death never feeling so real to him. Love was war, and if he had to kill thousands of men to retrieve his precious brother he would do it.

* * *

_16 – Drowsy_

Yong Soo fought to stay awake during his morning class, but despite his efforts he just couldn't. Maybe just a few minutes…_WHAP. _"Yong Soo! Pay attention to the lesson, aru!" He whined loudly, rubbing the lump on his head from his teacher's book. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to sleep in the front row…

* * *

_17 – Earth_

The map he made was criticized often in today's world, but Yong Soo didn't care. No matter how much the Earth changed, Yao would always be the biggest part of his own.

* * *

_18 – Wood_

"A-Aniki, Aniki! Something really weird is happening! What's wrong with me?" Yao turned toward his brother, instantly whipping his head back around. His blood boiled in embarrassment, unable to erase the image of the tent in his young brother's nightclothes. How was he supposed to explain this aspect of puberty to him?

* * *

_19 – Snow_

Yong Soo's love for him was pure as the fallen snow, without blemish or darkness. Yao saw his own as the blackest, driest soil, completely overwhelming and unable to produce good. These two opposing loves were not meant to mix, and when they did it was nothing but dirty.

* * *

_20 – Flying_

He couldn't smother the giddy smile that decorated his face as his older brother clung tightly to his arm, ignoring the soothing words of the flight attendant. It seemed like Aniki wasn't as fearless as he thought.


	3. Stories 21 through 30

_21 – Text_

'whr r u? cant c u newhr aniki!'

'Yong Soo, I can't understand a single word you're saying! Type properly!'

'lol o u'

* * *

_22 – Sketch_

Yao's face boiled in embarrassment as he looked at the sketch in his hands; what possessed Yong Soo to draw him so GIRLY?

* * *

_23 – Voicemail_

Hey, Aniki! I guess you're not there right now…Hey, you're not ignoring my call, are you? So lame! I hope you aren't. Anyway, I wanted to tell you about an awesome prank I pulled on weirdo Kiku today! Call me back, okay? I love you, Aniki!

* * *

_24 – Bookstore_

Yao abruptly ended his second visit to his new Korean friend's dusty bookstore when he heard Yong Soo say "Hey, Yao, just in time! I totally just found a spell that will help me seduce you!"

* * *

_25 – Yawn_

He didn't think anything of it when Yong Soo yawned loudly, as he does everything loudly. He did, however, seize up entirely when the arm stretching above his head settled around his shoulder.

* * *

_26 – Bracelet_

"Aniki, I got a 'support people with breast cancer' bracelet!" Yao told him that was nice. "I made it special, though! No one else in the world has it!" Yao told him that was also nice. "It says 'I HEART ANIKI'S BOOBIES!'" Yao told him that he could go die.

* * *

_27 - Alone_

Yong Soo spent that night alone, hands pulling at his hair and surrounded by broken picture frames. "A-Anihh…Anikiiiii…Why did youuu…! Hnnnn…Whuh-why did you leave muh-me…?"

* * *

_28 – Lao Po_

You are my one true love, my father, my big brother, my Aniki, my best friend, my hero, my caretaker, my neighbor, my dream, my _lao po_, and my everything. Please, for a little while, can I be yours?

* * *

_29 – Question_

This was it. Yong Soo's heart pounded as he hovered over his brother, the hands holding him up hidden under sleeves and bedsheets. "Aniki…can I kiss you?"

* * *

_30 – Answer_

This was it. Yao's face burned, his heart pounding a mile a minute. He looked up at his brother hovering above him on the bed, a pleading expression on his face. "Y…Yes, aru."

* * *

JUST IN TIME FOR A CHRISTMAS UPDATE. As a special gift to one of my darling friends, _Lao Po_ and _Bookstore_ are written specially for Chibi-Ra-Chan! I love you, dear!


	4. Stories 31 through 40

_Sheesh, it's been so long since I've updated this. I love it so much, though! I'd almost forgotten how much I love writing for these two. Also, a nod of recognition goes out to Chibi-Ra-Chan, whose fiction inspired and is referenced in a couple of these snippets. With out further ado, enjoy and review!_

* * *

_31 – Spring_

With much reluctance, Yao would admit that he would do most anything for his brother when he looked at him with those wide, hopeful eyes and flailing sleeves, even go on a walk in the frigid weather because "It's spring, Aniki!".

* * *

_32 – Kiss_

Their first kiss was sloppy, awkward, and many more unpleasant adjectives, but such details didn't matter to Yong Soo as he held his brother, their hearts beating rapidly in unison.

* * *

_33 – Gone_

For many years, Yao would look at the boy and see only his sister, dark unruly hair and brilliant eyes. It was only when those eyes turned cold and dangerous and the hair was matted with blood that he realized his sister was long, long gone.

* * *

_34 – Acknowledge_

"Yong Soo, do not ignore me when I'm talking to you, aru!" No response. Yao sighed. "…Please, Yong Soo?" Finally, he was acknowledged once again.

* * *

_35 – Rice_

Yong Soo sniffed the air around his Aniki before boldly asking, "Has anyone ever told you that you smell like rice?"

Yao stared at him incredulously. "D-Don't say such strange things, aru!"

* * *

_36 – Friday_

_~Cuz it's Friday, Friday, gonna get down on Friday~_

"TURN THAT OFF, ARU!"

* * *

_37 – Hunger_

It was all Yao could do to quell his mounting irritation with Yong Soo, chopping carrots with a vengeance, but the feeling melted away as soon as his brother gazed at him with a brilliant smile of admiration and an excited word of thanks.

* * *

_38 – Mistake_

"Excuse me, miss! You dropped some peppers, daze!" Yong Soo's eyes widened comically as the 'woman' turned to him, face a scorching red and expression beyond embarrassed. '_Oops. Definitely not a chick._'

* * *

_39 – Favorite_

"You can't play favorites, Yao. Then you'll drive them all away."

Yao nodded at Ivan, trying to banish the image of a piercing glare from his mind, a child attempting to kill his brother, a brother reacting to his doting with anger and violence, betrayal from loved ones and the one _he_ loved, and the suffocating loneliness that had overtaken him.

Ivan knew him all too well.

* * *

_40 – Wake Up_

Yong Soo woke to the strangest sensation, one he hadn't experienced since he was young; he was being held by his brother. He tried and failed to smother the giddy smile on his face, thanking God for small blessings.


End file.
